meurpfandomcom-20200222-history
Niran Vadmir
Biography Niran Seratus Vadmir was born as the third son in his family. Prior to his birth his mother, who was a soldier in the Turian military, was exposed to Eezo while working as a combat trainer on a Turian colony. An Eezo shipment was not sealed correctly and she was in turn exposed to it. When he was born and discovered to have biotic potential Niran was immediately shunned by his father and his siblings. As he grew up his relationship with his father just continued to deteriorate. Niran's father was good friends with General Aurellius, a Turian military General. He served as the General's advisor. During a social outing his father brought his entire family to meet General Aurellius and his family. His father would have left the black sheep of the family out of that outing, but the General encouraged him to bring his entire family. Sadly for Niran he knew his father didn't want him there. During this outing this was the first time Niran would meet Karrnix Aurellius. While they did not interact much this would be just the first time they encounter each other. Niran looked up to his father and sought to gain his approval. His father was not a good man and definitely not a good role model. Niran's father cheated on his mother frequently. He would hear the way his father treated those other woman when he talked about it with his friends or his other sons. He treated his mother with disrespect and was the dominant one in the household. His father never abused her though. His father treated most women worse than men. It was apparent to him. His father was also a heavy drinker and abused drugs. To add to what he observed his father was also a racist. This stemmed from the First Contact War in which his father fought in. In an effort to appeal to his father Niran followed in his footsteps. He adopted the few good traits his father had and all of the bad traits. Niran wanted to be a good son so he was obedient to his father. Like all other Turians he was drafted into the military at 15 and after basic training was put into the Cabal. Niran pushed himself as far as he could to impress his father. While serving in the military he received news of his mother's death. She was killed in action during a battle with Batarian raiders. Niran was still young at this point, 19, so the death of his mother hit him even harder. He turned to his father for compassion and was only met with more hatred and scorn. This angered him greatly. He knew that his father didn't really care about his mother. Niran told himself that he no longer cared about his need for his father's love, but ultimately he couldn't escape that desire. He still wanted his father's respect and admiration. His relationship with his siblings had deteriorated completely at this point. His father pitted them against each other to gain his approval. This spurred on a rivalry between them that was only kept under control by their mother. With her dead Niran distanced himself from his siblings. Niran left the Cabals and went to the Citadel to join C-Sec. His father was furious at Niran's decision to leave the main military so he disowned him. Niran still desired to prove to his father that he was someone to be admired so he worked extra hard at C-Sec and applied for the Special Response Division. He was assigned to Karrnix Aurellius' team. Meeting Karrnix changed his life. The two developed an intense rivalry and sought to best each other. Karrnix was his superior though and was the son of a Turian General. All these factors made Niran envious. What added to that was that even though he proved himself countless times to his superiors he was never promoted. Niran blamed his biotics primarily for that and this put him into a depression for some time. That depression ended when he got involved with the sole female on the squad. She was a Turian like he was and the two were happy together. She was transferred to a different unit though, but their relationship did not end.This helped boost his self esteem. During the Siege of the Citadel only Karrnix and Niran survived the battle. The two formed a strong bond, but still didn't consider each other as friends. After this incident Niran developed a strong sense of respect and loyalty to Karrnix. A specific incident changed everything though. During an incident a man responsible for the kidnapping and murder of several individuals was beaten half to death by Karrnix and his entire squad. They were ordered to capture him alive for future interrogations, but their brutal acts and subsequent torture of the man got them in trouble. Karrnix took the fall for his whole squad and was promptly arrested. Niran aided Karrnix in his escape to the Terminus System immediately afterwards. Niran, in a show of trust to his girlfriend, told her what had really happened and how he helped Karrnix. She informed the authorities and this forced Niran to flee as well. The betrayal by his girlfriend made him think that because he was a biotic user he could never find true love with Turian females. Niran found himself on Omega. He was recruited by The Barony due to his experience and was placed in Telemetry. After months of working there he discovered something shocking. His old friend and former squad leader, Karrnix, was a Barony Lieutenant. Niran worked his way up the ranks and rekindled his friendship and rivalry with Karrnix. When Karrnix was made the new Baron he was given the position of Overseer of Telemetry. With this new position Niran finally earned the recognition he had been desiring, but he still sought more. Now he works under Karrnix as one of his Lieutenants in the recently restructured Barony. Over a year later Niran staged a coup d'etat to remove Karrnix from power, due to a series of events pushing Niran to oppose his old friend. His rebellion was successful and at the end of it he declared himself the new Baron. Now he has to maintain the power and presence of the Barony while dealing with enemies from every angle. Category:MEU Historic Figures